Redemption
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: Spike has been through loads of drama in his life but this one hits the hardest and then Buffy's cousin, Laci (OC) comes and some how makes it worse. Laci meets an old friend and tells him a secret that might change their relationship. first BTVS fic! r
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first BTVS fic so enjoyness! PZ. Hope you like it guys!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own BTVS, Joss Whedon does but he dosen't own my characters! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

O.C.'s:  
Laci  
Matt  
Sara ( but she's a one-shot character)

**Redemption:**

**Chapter One:**

Flashback: 

_"I sorry but she didn't make it through," said a nurse. "She hasn't and possibly won't wake up from this comma. I'm truely sorry." __Spike was standing there in complete shock. 'My true love... died.' Buffy came over to console him and said, "It's okay, Spike. You'll make it through." __Spike looked at her and pushed her away saying, "How the bloody hell do you know? I bet you don't give a piss about this whole thing and you're trying to act like you do but you have no damn clue how I feel!" he stormed out of the hospital alone. He started to walk around for a few minutes and he found a tree andstood next to it and started to smoke and opened a can of beer."Spike! Spike, where are you?" Buffy yelled. "Right here you git." Spike said. Buffy came closer and saw Spike next to the tree. "Spike, I know you have no where to go but you can stay with me if you want. So how about it?" Buffy asked nicely. "I'll pass. I am capably fine of taking care of myself." Spike said. Spike could barely walk. "Spike, c'mon you can barely walk come back home." Buffy said. "Fine I will." Spike said. Buffy smiled. "Come on let's go." she said._

End of Flashback

* * *

Buffy's Place: 

Spike opened his eyes and said, "I still miss you, Sara. I was so hung over." He got up, got dressed and went downstairs and was greeted by a very happy Xander."Yo Spike! Feel better?" he asked. "oh God I must be in hell." was his answer. "Buff its not working!" Xander said. "Hold on,me and Willow are almost done with breakfast!" Buffy said to Xander. He sighed. "You can be grumpy, I don't personally care. I'm gonna paly video games." he said flopping onto the couch and turning on his Xbox. "Ready! Breakfast's ready!" Willow yelled.

"Aw crap. I didn't get to play, thanks Will." Xander said madly. Willow smiled, "C'mon buddy, don't be mad." Xander started to laugh. "You're coming too Spike." Willow said. "Whatever." Spike plainly said. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down. Suddenly there came a loud knock. "I'll get it." Buffy said getting up. She opened the door and yelled, "Oh my God. Laci?" "Yup!" Laci said in return. Laci is Buffy's cousin.

They hugged. "Come in." Buffy said. "Hey, Will." Laci said. "Oh wow. Hey Laci!" Willow said happily. "Uh Buffy who's she?" Xander asked. "This is my cousin Laci." Buffy said introducing her cousin. "Hi." Xander said with a mouthful of Frosted Flakes. "Yah, hi." Laci said back. "Who's he?" she asked. "oh thats Spike." Buffy said. Spike was sitting there spining his spoon in his cereal not looking up.

"He's been through a hard time." Buffy whispered to Laci. "Heard that," Spike said angrily. "I'm leaving." He got up and left the table. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Buffy asked him. Spike let out a super fake smile while picking up his keys. He slammed the door out. "We'll leave you two to catch up." Willow said. "You probably have a lot to talk about." Xander said and they both went upstairs.

* * *

With Spike: 

Spike was driving in his Viper and blasting out some Sex Pistols. He parked next a small guitar shop not so far away from Buffy's house and went inside. "Sup man!" one guy said to Spike. "Hey, Matt." Spike said with no emotion at all. "Dude I'm sofriggin sorry about Sara," Matt said with grief. "She was a really kool chick." "Yah, I know." Spike said."Can I stay here for a while again?" Spike asked. "Buffy's cousin's over and I really don't feel like meeting her." he said.

"Course dude. I knew you would say something like that." Matt said with a smile. Spike just stood there. "Guess no laugh, eh?" Matt said. "You can use the same room as always." Matt said. "thanks Matt." Spike said. "You're welcome," Matt said. "you can come anytime, man." Spike walked into a sort of small room and put his stuff down. He picked up a guitar and started to play. While he was playing tears fell down one by one from his eyes to the floor.

* * *

With Buffy and Laci: 

"So what exactly is the matter with Spike?" Laci asked. "Well where to start? He lost his girlfriend who died two months ago and he's still depressed about it all." Buffy answered. "Poor guy," Laci said. "I'll be right back." "Where you going?" Buffy asked. "Out. Cya!" Laci said.

* * *

Outside: 

Laci got out her keys to her black Mustang. Then she heard, "Laci, long time no see." She turned around "Angel?" she asked. He nodded,"You sound like you haven't seen me in a hundred years." Angel said with a smile. "You? Wow." she said smiling. They hugged tightly. "Where you off to?" Angel asked. "Nowhere actually. You wanna go on a walk?" Laci asked Angel. "Sure." he answered.

"So what's up?" he asked. "Nothing really." Laci said in return. "Why are you back?" Angel asked. "Now, you're an answering machine not aren't ya?" Laci said looking at him. "I just missed you. A lot." Angel said. "Can tell." Laci said back. "Well, I did!" Angel said showing his feelings towards her. "Aw. You wanna hug?" Laci asked sarcastically. They both started to laugh.

"You really want to know why I'm back?" Laci asked. Angel nodded, "Tell me." "Two reasons. I totally missed you," Angel blushed. "And How can I put this?" Laci asked herself. What?" Angel asked. Laci gulped. "It can't be that bad." Angel said. "Uh, I'm a Slayer." Angel was completely surprised.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Best friends set apart or closer? You'll see if you review! Tell me if its good. Hoped you liked it and HAPPY EASTER to you all! rok on! Let me get some review and I'll put up the second chappie. Pz out. 

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	2. An Uh oh and a Makeout

Guess who's back, back, back, back, again! lol. well this is the second chapter of Redemption and well yeah i want reviews and i will update my other fics and stuff so yeah, enjoy and stuff!

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns EVERYTHING! he's so lucky. lol. but he dosen't my characters, Laci and Matt. hoot hoot.

Warning! There is a bit of a make out between Laci and Angel so yeah read on.

Well enjoy chappie numbero dios of Redemption!

**Redemption:

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

With Spike: 

"Dude open the door!" Matt yelled knocking on his door. Spike got up and opened the door. "What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Matt came in and yelled, "Hawthorne Heights are coming to Sunnydale! I'm so frickin excited!" Spike had no answer.

"C'mon man its gonna be sweet. You wanna go?" Matt said. "Dunno, mate. I'm not in the mood for concerts right now." Spike said.

"Oh, but this one is in like two months. C'mon Spike!" Matt said begging on his knees (AN: lol!) "Fine." Spike said. "Yes!" Matt yelled again.

"I'll go buy tickets." he said with complete excitement. Matt left Spike's room happily. "At least he's happy." Spike said to himself.

'Hawthorne Heights was Sara's favorite band.' he thought. Spike opened the door and went up to Matt and said, "I think I'm gonna go back to Buffy's place. Is that okay?" Matt nodded.

"Sure, I'll call when the tickets get in," he said. "Peace out." Spike picked up his stuff and left the store.

* * *

With Laci and Angel: 

"Have you told Buffy?" Angel said to Laci. "I can't and you can't tell her either," Laci said. "I just don't want bad things happening, ya know?"

"Uh, you wanna come back to my place?" Angel asked. "I dunno." Laci said. "C'mon, we can hang out together like old times." Angel insisted.

"Okay, just like old times," Laci said smiling. "You wanna walk or drive?" "Walk." Angel answered.

They both smiled, holding hands and continued walking towards Angel's house.

* * *

At Angel's Place: 

"Wow, you decorated." Laci said sarcastically. "Yeah right and don't even joke about it." Angel said. Laci burst into laughter.

"So we're alone at your house, what should we do?" Laci asked.

Angel answered that with one concealing kiss.

"Haven't had one of those in a long time." Laci said while Angel covered her mouth and began to kiss her again and she deeply returned.

Angel got out a blanket and put it on the floor so him and Laci could both lay on it.

He started to undress her and her to him. They began to kiss and kiss with great amounts of love for one another but it all stopped when the phone rang.

"Hold on." Angel said to Laci kissing her. Laci smiled. "Hello?" Angel said into the phone. "Hey it's Buffy. Have you seen Laci anywhere?" she asked.

"No, wait a sec." he said. He put down the phone adn turned to Laci and said," Buffy's looking for you." "So, tell her I'm not here." she said. They started to kiss again.

"hey she's not here." Angel said. Laci started to nibble on his ear. Angel started chuckling. "What's happening over there?" Buffy asked Angel angrily.

"Nothing. Bye" Angel said hanging up the phone. "Where were we Laci?" Angel asked. "I remember." she said. They continued kissing.

Laci stopped the kissing and said, "I better go." Laci said getting dressed. "Okay be back tomorrow, okay?" Angel asked. "Of course, baby." Laci said.

"Just let me walk you home okay?" Angel asked. "I can't let Buffy see me with you." Laci said. "okay." Angel said. Laci bent down and touched his face and he kissed her forehead.

She got up. "Oh, and Angel?" Laci said before leaving. "Yeah?" Angel said innocently (AN: Awww! lol.) "I love you." Laci said. "I love too." Angel said. Laci left smiling.

Buffy's Place:

"Where the hell did you go?" Buffy asked Laci angrily. "Out, and calm down you're gonna lose it one of these days." Buffy sighed. "Its harder than that."

"Well, where do I crash?" Laci asked. "Upstairs. Last room." Buffy said clearly. "Fine." Laci said going upstairs.

"Isn't that Spike's room?" Willow came up and asked Buffy. "Yup. I just love tourting Laci." Buffy said.

Upstairs:

Laci began slowly walking up the steep stairs. "At least I'm not around Buffy then I'll be fine." she said to herself firmly.

She took a look at the last door. "Pretty beatup." she said. She opened the door and saw something disturbing.

She saw Spike putting his shirt on."Oh God." Laci said. "Oh bloody hell." Spike said. "Get out now." Spike said. "No this is my room!" Laci said madly. "Fine God." he said calmly.

"I'm sorry about Sara." Laci said with a bit of pitty. "Shut the hell up and drop the subject." Spike said. "God just trying to help." Laci said.

"Well you're not." Spike said. Laci sighed. "I get the bed." Laci said. "Whatever." Spike said. Someone knocked on the door. It was Willow. "Oh Buffy says you have to share the bed." she said. Laci looked at Spike and him at her. They both yelled.

* * *

well that was nice. lol. well if you had 2 pick who Laci look the best with? Spike or Angel? Vote and Review! rock on and next chappie is the concert!

RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
